himoutoumaru_chanfandomcom-20200224-history
Umaru and Onii-chan
"Umaru and Onii-chan" (うまるとお兄ちゃん, Umaru to Onii-chan) is the first episode of the Himouto! Umaru-chan anime series. It was produced by Doga Kobo and Sentai Filmworks. Summary The episode starts with the introduction of Umaru Doma, a girl attending high school. She is well known for being kind, smart, and very talented. This makes her very popular with the young and old, appearing as a perfect girl with no flaws... At least that's what everyone is led to believe. At home, Umaru is a slob who is lazy, careless, and is nicknamed by her brothers as a himouto ("Himōto" is a pun on "imōto" sister and "himono," which means "dried fish," but in slang can refer to a woman who is proper in public but lazy at home). In the evening, Umaru is laying on the floor browsing the internet when her brother, Taihei, tells her to stop using the computer and eat dinner. After much delay, Umaru begins eating and then complains that her dinner is cold and that they should be having bread like they always do on Tuesdays. Taihei then tells her that it's Monday and, after a brief pause, Umaru shouts out and tells Taihei that the new "Jumpu" manga is being released today (a parody of Shōnen Jump a manga anthology magazine). Umaru then explains that "Jun Piece" (a parody of "One Piece") ended on a 'huge cliffhanger' and demands that he go buy her one. After Taihei refuses, Umaru says that if she buys it herself, other students will know about her double life. She then claims that she tells other students that she is prohibited to read manga at home and only reads poetry in the library. Taihei then refuses once again and Umaru begins to throw a tantrum. Taihei then worries for Umaru, noting that ever since she moved in with him she has grown more and more lazy and selfish. He then worries that she will become a lousy person later on in life if he doesn't stop taking her orders. Umaru, worries the effects of her tantrums have started to wane, puts on her "outside face" and nicely asks her brother to buy her the mange. When he again refuses, she begins shouting and throwing an even bigger tantrum. After a bit of resistance, her brother finally gives in and buys her the manga. Later, while Umaru reads the new "Jun Piece", her brother lectures her about self-control until she tells him to be quiet and let her read. She then mentions that her brother should have picked her up some potato chips while he was at the store. Taihei hesitates for a moment and then yells at Umaru, taking her manga away and sending her into another tantrum. The next day, Umaru meets with her friend Nana Ebina outside their apartment building, as they do every morning, to walk to school. Ebina comments that Umaru's eyes look red to which she responds by telling her that she had a small argument with her brother. When the two arrive at school, everyone wonders what happened between Umaru and Taihei and then begin whispering about what a terrible brother he must be. At home, Umaru makes squeaks at her hamster which draws Taihei to ask what she is doing to which she responds by telling him that she is talking to them and that the hamsters want steak tomorrow night. She then admits to joking about talking but then tells her brother that she was attempting to teach them tricks. Umaru then opens a webpage on her computer and tells Taihei that videos of animals doing tricks are very popular on the internet and that she plans to win 1 million yen (roughly $8179.00 American dollars) by filming her hamsters doing tricks. Umaru then theorizes all the things she could teach them to do, such as bringing her snacks or taking her from room to room. Taihei later cleans the hamsters cage and while doing so, remembers the scene Umaru pulled when she begged for him to buy her two. He remembers Umaru politely asking for the hamsters and then crying after Taihei said no. The people surrounding them begin to shoot Taihei dirty looks for making 'such a cute girl' cry. He then gives in and Umaru happily picks out her two hamsters. He then smiles and states that her cant believe that Umaru had actually been cleaning and feed them hamsters this whole time. He then pauses and realizes that Umaru hasn't been doing anything for the hamsters. Taihei runs into the main room and yells at her, only to realize that she fell asleep, curled up with the two hamster sitting one on top of the other on her back, also asleep. Taihei then ponders that may just this seen would get her more views on the internet than tricks. Later that night Taihei is kept awake by Umaru's constant clicking on the computer as he wishes that he had woken her up from her early nap. The next day at school, Umaru and Ebina walk outside together as many people stare at and remark about Umaru's beauty. Ebina begins to act strange and Umaru questions her. She then explains that the looks she's noticing the looks from everyone because of how pretty Umaru is. Umaru then becomes a bit embarrassed and tells Ebina that she is actually very cute herself. In class, everyone is reviewing their test marks when Sylphynford Tachibana runs up to Umaru and brags about her 99/100 score. She then demands to see Umaru's score and proceeds to growl as she see's that Umaru got a perfect mark. Tachibana then lights up again and says that this is to be expected from her rival and that next time she will be the winner. She then runs off and Ebina says that Umaru is amazing, revealing her 28/100 score. Umaru then brushes off her compliment, saying she only got lucky as some boy fawn over how kind she is. Later in the day, Umaru is swimming in PE and makes it first out of the pool as everyone adores her beauties. She offers to help Kirie Motoba out of the pool but is denied. The other girls then exclaim how mazing it is that she beat Motoba from the swim team as Tachibana growls. The girls then wonder where Ebina is until they noticing her floating over by the starting line. At last period, everyone is in tears over listening to Umaru playing the piano. Her music teacher then praises her amazing skill as he cries. On the way home, Ebina praises Umaru for her amazing talents and admits that she wishes she could be more like her. The two then part and go into their apartments. Once inside, Umaru immediately stops 'wearing her outside face' and throws her shoes and bag. She begins blazing down the hallway and narrating her actions as though she were a race track announcer, Umaru turns on her computer and puts on her favorite hood as she begins to browse some internet auctions. Her brother later looks over many of her tests, all perfect scores as he watches her lay upside down on a ball and read an anime magazine. While at school, some boys whisper over what Umaru may be thinking as she stares off. Umaru then states that she is going to do that today as she thinks. At home, Umaru excitedly looks over the junk food she spent an hour selecting at the convenient store. After a little thought, Umaru decides that she will watch a movie and some anime with her treats and spends the night pairing them off with cola. After falling asleep for a bit, Umaru's brother wakes her up and tells her that he had made the jumbo steak she asked for. Umaru then grumbles a bit and tells him that she is full. After a bit of shock, Taihei instead eats both steaks. A few days later, Umaru and Taihei are playing an FPS war game. When he dies, Umaru mocks him and ponders what they should play next until Taihei tells her that he has to go an buy this weeks groceries. Angry, Umaru comes along with him and continues to shoot him dirty looks while they are in the store. She then begins adding junk food to the cart and, when Taihei removes some of it, she adds more. He then gets angry but offers to take her to the food court for some ice cream to try and lessen her anger. While eating, Umaru appears happy, until she drops her ice cream and then begins to shoot Taihei angry looks again. On the way home, Taihei asks Umaru to help and carry the bags that are heavy with her food. He then remembers a time when she complained about carrying her own bag and offered to forgive him if her played games with her all day next week, even though he wondered why he was the one being forgiven. Taihei then offers to continue his gaming with Umaru when they get home and she finally lightens up and agrees. Once home, Taihei again dies at the same game and is mocked by Umaru to which he responds that she is too good and asks how often she played this game. He then notes to himself what an unbelievable himouto his sister is and she grins at him. Character Appearances • Umaru Doma • Taihei Doma • Nana Ebina • Kirie Motoba • Sylphynford Tachibana Trivia • Umaru's room has posters of the anime, "What do you think about my little sister being an invader from another world?", which is a reference to Chapter 53, "Umaru and Anime", of the manga, and her own avatar of the game, "Space Fighter 4" (which is a parody of the popular arcade game "Street Fighter"). • Taihei says their apartment is a 1DK he means (1DK = 1 room apartment with ''Dining and 'K'''itchen area) • Umaru's PC says "Doll" (a parody of the PC company Dell). •When Umaru chooses which show she will watch with the snacks, she considers "Nica Nica Douga" (which is a parody of "Nico Nico Douga", an otaku version of Youtube in Japan). Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes